Deslumbre de verano
by William Power
Summary: Traducción de: Summer Daze. Autor: Justis76. Es un día caliente de verano, así que Nick y Maya van por un helado. Toma lugar luego de T&T, PxM
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

**Maya**

"¡Una victoria más para Phoenix Wright y su adorable asistenta Maya Fey!" Dije mientras Nick y yo entrabamos a la oficina. "¡Y justo a tiempo, hay un maratón de la Princesa Rosa que empieza en cinco minutos!" Salte en el sofá y prendí la tele.

"Si, espérame un minuto, tengo que terminar este papeleo." Dijo Nick, caminando a su escritorio.

Corrí a la cocina, hice algunas palomitas y me senté justo cuando empezó la canción tema de la Princesa Rosa. Eh visto este episodio tantas veces que puedo recitar cada línea. Cerca de la mitad del episodio, Nick se sienta en el sofá. Él empieza a hablar y me desconcentro de él. Después de todo, él debería saber mejor que venir y ponerse en medio de mí y mis programas.

"Caso fácil… estúpido Payne… **Te vez caliente…**"

_Espera… ¿Qué? _

"¿Huh?"

"Dije que te vez caliente. ¡En serio, Afuera esta lo bastante caliente como para freír un huevo en la banqueta, y aun llevas esas ropas!"

"¡Oye! ¡Este es un uniforme oficial de acolitas, y estoy orgullosa de llevarlo! Además, no tengo otras ropas. Digo, Tengo mis pijamas de la Princesa Rosa, y algo de ropas interior, y debería comprar un sostén porque creo que mis se-"

"¡Muy bien! ¿Acaso no has escuchado hablar de 'demasiada información'?"

Le ignore, después de un par de segundos chasque mis dedos. "¡Hey, ye lo tengo! ¡Vamos por helado!"

"Hmm…" Dice Nick, obviamente no queriendo ir.

"Es eso o ir a comprar sostenes." Le dije, sobornándolo.

Nick suspira en la derrota. "Bien. Es mejor que ver este programa." Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

"Lo dice el sujeto que cree que limpiar el inodoro es divertido." Dije con sarcasmo, también poniéndome de pie.

"Auch. Solo por eso solo tendrás una sola cucharada." No sé si esta bromeando o no, así que corro y salto sobre su espalda. Tratando de derribarlo, pero él es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece, y se queda de pie.

"¡H-Hey! ¡Que estas haciendo! No te voy a llevar en mi espalda, puedes caminar. ¡Ahora bájate!" Dice Nick, luchando para que me suelte, pero sigo agarrada.

"¡Cómprame dos cucharadas!"

"¡Bájate de mi espalda!"

"¡Cómprame dos cucharadas!"

"¡Bájate de mi espalda!"

"¡Entonces cómprame dos cucharadas!"

"¡Maya, hablo enserio, bájate!"

"¡PHOENIX WRIGHT, CÓMPRAME DOS CUCHARADAS!" Le grite.

"¡Ok, ok, solo bájate de mi!" Dice Nick.

"Ok." Salte de su espalda y salte a la puerta.

Nick murmura "No tenias que gritar," y me sigue detrás.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Phoenix**

Maya y yo nos dirigimos al puesto de helados más cercano. Para mí, ordene uno de vainilla y Maya pidió menta con chispas de chocolate, el cual, luego de recibir una mirada gélida por parte de Maya, tenía dos cucharadas. Luego de comprar el helado, nos dirigimos al parque People y nos sentamos.

"¿En serio, Nick? ¿Vainilla? A veces, eres taaaaaaaan aburrido."

"No hay nada de malo con la vainilla, es un clásico."

"Pfft. La vainilla esta pasada de moda. Solo la gente genial como helado de menta con chispas de chocolate."

"Lo siento, pero no creo que entienda lo atractivo de un helado verde."

"Bueno, creo que lo que dicen es verdad. No puedes enseñarle trucos nuevos a perros viejos." Dice Maya con una sonrisa.

"¡Oye, yo **no** soy viejo! Recuérdame no traerte de nuevo por helado."

"¡Oh vamos Nick, tu sabes que bromeo!" Maya dice desesperada. Juguetonamente desvió la mirada de ella, pretendiendo estar ofendido.

Maya sonríe. "Aw, lo siento si herí tus sentimientos. ¿Por favor perdóname?" Sigo ignorándola. "Porfís porfá."

"No."

"Hmph. Bueno, de todas formas, gracias por comprarme el helado Nick." Entonces de repente, ella me besa en la mejilla.

_Bueno eso fue inesperado._ Rápidamente me volteo más lejos, tratando de no sonrojarme. Por suerte, Maya parece no darse cuenta.

"Oye, ya paso bastante. ¿Podemos regresar a la oficina? De verdad quiero regresar al maratón de la Princesa rosa."

"Uh, claro, hago lo que sea por ti."

_Oh, bien pensado Wright. Dios espero que no haya escuchado eso._

"¿Oh, lo que sea?" Dijo Maya, con esa sonrisa traviesa que siempre he encontrado linda. "Bueno en ese caso, ¿Podríamos ir por hamburguesas, ahora?"

_No sé si mi billetera podrá soportarlo,_ pensé rápidamente. "Uh, estaba bromeando. Vamos, deberíamos ir de regreso."

"Que aburrido eres." Maya gime.

_Bueno, ciertamente eso estuvo cerca. Vamos a ver si puedo pasar este día sin decir nada más vergonzoso._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Phoenix**

Para cuando yo y Maya llegamos a la oficina, perecía que Maya había olvidado todo lo que había pasado en el parque, y se regreso a ver si la Princesa rosa y él príncipe Samuel terminaron juntos y destruyeron al malvado Lord Nicholas en el último episodio de la Princesa rosa. Sin nada que hacer decidí sentarme y ver la tele.

"Entonces, uh, ¿Qué está pasando en el programa?"

"¡Shh! Estoy viendo."

_A veces no sé ni porque me molesto. Sabes, el Lord Nicholas se parece mucho a mi._

"Oye, te has fijado que-"

"Uh huh, genial. ¡Ahora silencio! ¡El Príncipe Samuel le va a confesar sus sentimientos a la Princesa Rosa!"

_Oh, bien por el príncipe. Bueno, al menos creo que está haciendo algo que yo nunca seré capaz de hacer. Cada vez que trato de decirle a Maya, me acobardo. Aunque creo que es lo mejor. Digo, ella cree que los personajes de la tele son más interesantes que yo. Solo me avergonzare a mi mismo si le pido una cita._

"¿Qué decías Nick?"

Me di cuenta que el programa se acabo, y Maya me estaba prestando atención de nuevo.

"Uh, me preguntaba, ¿Crees que el malvado Lord Nicholas se parece a mí?"

"Hmm…" Maya empieza a pensar. "¡Sabes, nunca lo había notado, pero si, tienes razón! ¡Y también es malo como tú!" Maya empieza a reír.

"¡Oye!" Exclame, y entonces empecé a reír también.

"¿Oye, a quien crees que me parezco?" Maya pregunta.

_¿No hablas en serio?_

"Maya la Princesa rosa está basada en ti."

"¡Oh, Nick, eso es muy dulce de tu parte!"

"Pero lo está, recuerdas, en el caso de Will Power, y, oh, olvídalo."

"¿Eso significa que crees que soy hermosa?" Maya se inclina hacia mí y me pregunta.

"¿Uh, _qué_?" Pregunte, un tanto sorprendido. Trate de mirarla bien para ver si estaba bromeando o no, pero no puedo decir.

"Dije, ¿Crees que soy hermosa?" Maya dice de nuevo, esta vez algo frustrada.

"Um, seguro, creo, digo, si, ¿Claro?" respondí, pero sale más como una pregunta que una respuesta. Puedo sentir como me torno tan rojo como un tomate.

"Aw, eres tan dulce." Ella dice, dándome un abrazo. No estando muy seguro de lo que pasa, la abrazo.

"¿Oye Nick?"

"¿Si Maya?"

"Cuando dijiste que harías lo que fuera por mí, ¿Lo dijiste en serio?"

Me pause por unos segundos. "Bueno, siempre que no involucre gastar dinero, entonces, si."

"¿De verdad?" Maya pregunta ansiosa.

"De verdad."

Maya se aleja. "¡Entonces tienes que probarlo!"

"¿Huh? ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?"

"Bésame."

Creo que si mi cara se pone más roja, me voy a desmayar. "¿Estas tratando de engañarme o algo?"

"¡No!" Maya dice, ofendida. "Tu dijiste que harías lo que fuera por mí, así que digo que me beses. Y si no lo haces, eso significa que tu-"

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Maya, la traje hacia mí y la bese en los labios. Después de unos segundos me aleje y suavemente suspire. "Toma ya."

Sin advertencia, Maya se recarga y me besa de nuevo. Empiezo a acariciar su cabello, y ella deja salir un gemido. Nos alejamos para tomar aire luego de un minuto.

"Quizá debería llevarte por helado más seguido."


End file.
